Hold Me
by SamanthaLongbottom
Summary: What would happen if Hermione was adopted? What if her real parents were killed? Now, what if Rosalie got the child she always wanted? Please rad, even though the summary isn't too good? AU Some Ron bashing, just because I don't like the character. Spoilers for Breaking Dawn part 2. Hermione IS paired with a Weasley though, don't worry ;)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. At all. Stephanie Meyers and J.K. Rowling get that privilege. Sorry. I do own plot line, though!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Why cant that be me? Rosalie wondered, as she saw a mother interact with her baby girl in her stroller. That beautiful little girl, why can't she be looking at me the way she's looking at her mother?

Rosalie had always wanted children . When she was engaged, she was old-fashioned so her first time was after she as turned. Everyone knew vampires couldn't have children. It broke her heart to know that she had lost her chance to have a loving family like the one she saw before her now. Don't get her wrong, she loved her family, she did, she just wanted something more. There really is nothing like a babies laugh to get a mother's heart going. Renesmee had proved that, when she was young. Suddenly, she felt a hand slip into hers as she smiled and looked over at her niece. She was about 14 now physically. Too old to hold her aunt's hand, but she knew the calming effect it had on her. Rosalie had begun to let Bella in shortly after the final confrontation. Even went so far as to become close friends with the woman, shopping with her, claiming Alice would drag her around for too long. It had become a tradition for the two to take a shopping trip, and both begun to enjoy it.

To think, this all happened for this little bugger, Rosalie thought to herself as she put an arm around Renesmee, continuing walking. She loved her niece more than she could even explain, causing her to love the girl's mother, as well. She couldn't exactly hate the woman who gave her this little girl, could she?

"Rose, come back to us!" Bella chuckled, looking over at her daughter and sister-in-law. "Renesmee, why don't you go catch up with Jacob in the music store? Your aunt and I will be right there."

"Mom, do you think I could drive home?" Renesmee asked, with her best puppy dog eyes. Her mom just laughed. "Ask me in a few years, sweetheart." "Awww, Mom!" She said, and ran off to catch up with Jacob.

"What was that about, Bella? You almost never let the two be by themselves." Rosalie smirked. Bella shrugged. "It's just hard to believe that he's imprinted on my baby girl. I accept it, though. If it had to be someone, I know he will protect her. Or I'll kill him if he doesn't give it a try. I had to talk to you, anyways." She said, going back to a serious tone.

Rosalie topped walking mid-stride. She looked at her new sister with concern. "Bella, is everything OK? You never talk with me about things. Should I go get Alice?" She asked, turning in the direction if she said yes. "No! Actually, the others already know about this conversation, but I wanted to have it with you alone. Just in case." Bella said quickly. Rosalie quirked an eyebrow.

"In case what?" She asked.

"In case you say no..." Bella trailed off. She sighed, knowing this needed clear explanation, grabbed her sister and sat her down on a bench nearby. "This is rally important, so I need you to let me finish before you give a serious answer or ask any questions. Just listen first, OK?"

"Fine, but this had better be important. My niece just ran off with a wet dog, after all." She said, with an edge to her voice. She couldn't help it, she didn't have her own kids to mother.

Bella nodded and started to explain. "So, Charlie has done some searching around this new girl who just came into town. He had a feeling we would want to know, right? Well, she's an orphan from England her parents were killed by some extremely dangerous criminal, so they sent her far away from there in case he came after the girl, too. The point is, the girl needs protection. More than the state can offer her. Charlie was trying to see if we could somehow find a way to have her stay with us. He still isn't completely sure what we are, he just knows we can protect her in the way she needs it. i mean, eight people with superhuman strength? You can't be much more safe than that. So, and don't get mad, I told him I would talk to you. I know how much you've always wanted a child. As Renesmee's godmother, I couldn't think of anyone else who could do a better job. I mean, I could help with her if you'd like, and you don't have to, but I thought -"

"What are you trying to say, Bella?" Rosalie asked, trying to figure if it was too good to be true. There was no way. Forks still looked at her as pretty young. Yes, she graduated, but she still only looked about 20.

"Well, Charlie ha the paperwork ready for you. He knows Edward and I are busy with Renesmee and this girl will need a lot of one-on-one attention. If you'd like, he and Carlisle can pull some strings. She needs a family, Rose. She needs someone to adopt her. But you don't have to, and it may not work anyway, it was, just a thought I-" She was interrupted with a backbreaking hug from her sister. She breathed a sigh of relief and returned the embrace, happy to not be turned down and hated.

"This better not be a sick joke, because I'd hate to have to leave my niece without a mom." Rosalie said with tears in her eyes. Bella hugged her tighter, with a laugh. "It's not, I promise. Now, you still have to do the paperwork, and Carlisle is going to be helping with that, and if you need me to, I am more than happy to help with her like you helped me" she smiled.

Rosalie looked up at the girl she had hated and harassed for so long. A woman who, in her mind, had no business doing anything kind for her. This woman is giving her the one thing she had always wanted, but the one thing he could never have. She could finally have her own family. She get to watch as her baby girl grow up, and says her first word, and goes through all of her milestones as other kids do. She could be a mom! She was drawn out of her own thoughts by Bella looking at her with concern in her eyes. She pulls her new sister into another hug. "Thank you." She whispers.

"For what?" Bella asked curiously.

"You've given me a real family. I love Emmett, but this finishes our family. You've given me something I've always wanted more than anything. I hate gushy moments, so if you tell anyone about this, I'll have to kill you." She said with a serious look.

Bella gave a loud, hearty laugh. She gently pushed Rose by her shoulder. "Anyway, as much as I trust my baby girl and my best friend-" She started.

"Say no more, Mama Bear, and let's go find my goddaughter. When are we going to do the paperwork? When can I meet her?" Rosalie asked, as they stood to leave.

Bella smiled. "She's waiting for us back at the house. I was going to call Carlisle if you said no. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Rosalie smiled at her with a real smile she hadn't shown anyone in a very long time. "I've never been more ready for something in my life."

Bella smiled. "Well, let's go make sure the dog hasn't ran off with my daughter. You have a little girl that's waiting for you." She said as she stood up.

Rosalie smirked and stood up next to her. "Wait! Where would she sleep? Emmett and I don't have much of a bed. It's barely big enough for the two of us. And what about her clothes? Toys? I have so much to buy for her!" Rosalie said as she started to panic about everything the girl would need.

Bella almost laughed at the already over-thoughtful new parent. "Rose! Would you like me to go shopping with you tomorrow? I highly doubt you are letting her out of someone's arms tonight. You didn't let Renesmee out of your arms until I woke up, after all." She reminded her.

"Would you mind? I know I bought Renesmee some things, but you know what she used and didn't. Just until I understand more about parenting, that is." She paused for a minute." Do you think she'll like me? I hope she will. She doesn't have to call me her mom, obviously, but….. I really hope I can make this work with her." She admits.

Bella looked at her. "She'll love you. She's about 2, so if she doesn't like you, we'll know right away. I highly doubt we even have to consider worrying about that. I'm positive she'll love you. But you have to let her love you." Bella said.

Rosalie nodded. "OK." she said. "I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. I only am borrowing them. I own plot line though!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Walking towards the door, Rosalie almost lost her nerve. On the entire way here, she was questioning if she was ready for this or not. This wasn't like her god-daughter. It wasn't a girl who would grow up extremely fast, and one who could go days without sleeping. This was a normal human. She would need food, sleep, attention and things that vampires didn't find a need for. She couldn't just give her back at the end of the day. This child would be hers and Emmett's. Not Esme's, not Alice's and not Bella's.

Bella walked up and put a comforting hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "You can do this, Rosalie. This little girl is going to love you. I promise." She smiled and took Rosalie's hand in her own.

Rosalie nodded. She smiled thankfully at Bella,and walked through the door. "We're home!" Bella yelled once through the door. "We're up here!" She heard Jasper yell. Rosalie walked slowly up the stairs, ready to meet her new daughter, as she had already started calling her in her mind.

As she got to the top of the stairs, her eyes settled on the most beautiful little girl she had ever seen. The little girl had almost shoulder-length wavy hair. It fell beautifully around her face, which was a bit chubby, with beautiful hazel eyes. Rosalie thought for a minute how lucky it was that vampires couldn't breath, because she would've stopped right then and there. She was sitting in the middle of the floor in front of the couch. Emmett came from the corner he was standing in and walked over to his wife.

Carlisle stood from his spot on the couch next to his wife and walked over to the little girl. "Rosalie, I'd like you to meet a very special little girl. Her name is Hermione. Say hello, sweetie." He said crouching down next to the little girl.

The little girl smiled shyly, and waved her hand that held a blanket in it, while the other one held a stuffed seal **(A/N They're native to England, it's part of who she is.)** "Hi." She said just above a whisper. Rosalie smiled at her and joined Carlisle's stance in front of the girl.

"Hi, Hermione. I'm Rosalie, and this is my husband Emmett." She smiled sitting down, waving Emmett over to sit on the floor next to them. He came over and happily obliged his wife's wishes, looking at the little girl in front of him. "Hi, angel. That's a very cute little seal you have there. Does it have a name?" He asked, pointing to the seal she still had clutched to her side.

Hermione nodded, smiling a little more this time. "Her name Squeals. I saw her, and I squealed, so that his name." She said, straightening a little. Then she started to back off a little again. "Is Mommy en Daddy in Heaven?"

Rosalie's heart broke for the little girl. She really was very clever. She nodded. Hermione nodded and looked up at Rosalie and Emmett. "Ok. They happy, then. Where I stay now?** (A/N: She's already accepted it because she already knew, just please go with it.)**" She asked. Rosalie smiled at the girl and her almost sentences. She patted the spot in front of her, and Hermione sat down. This little girl was truly something, but this talk needed to happen.

Rosalie sighed, and looked at the little girl. "You can stay with us, if you'd like. Mr. Emmett and I would like to be you're new Mommy and Daddy. We could take care of you and you could live with us. Or, if you'd like, you don't' have to."

Hermione looked confused. "What you mean?"

Rosalie smiled. "Well, we'd like you to stay with us, but you don't have to. We won't make you stay if you don't like it here." She said sadly.

Hermione still looked confused. "Why wouldn't I like it here?"

Rosalie's head shot up to look at her. "Really? You like it here? You like… me?" She asked cautiously.

Hermione nodded her head. "You pretty and smell nice. Can I stay with you?" Rosalie looked shocked at her. Hermione didn't take this as a good sign and hung her head sadly and started to stand up. Rosalie shook herself back into the present and saw he, and instantly put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up again.

"Of course you can stay with me! I would love to have you stay with us." She said, pulling Hermione's chin up to meet her eyes. Rosalie barely had time to see her smile again before she had her arms full of a crying toddler. She sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around the crying figure.

"I think you-wouldn't want-me. I think-I-wouldn't have-a-new-mom." Hermione cried between sobs. Rosalie rocked her back and forth, Emmett moving behind her. Rosalie rocked back and forth, soothing Hermione in her ear. Hermione burrowed into her chest without thinking and continued to cry.

"That will never happen, sweetheart. Ever. I love you already and I would never let anyone take you away from me if you didn't go willingly. You will always have a home with me. No matter what happens, or how ever old you get, you will have a home here. Always." Rosalie smiled. She looked at the broken child in her arms, and, while continuing to rock her, sang to her. The rest of the family looked at her, having sat there and watched the interaction, having never heard her sing before.

_Hush-a-bye don't you cry,_

_go to sleep, my little baby._

_When you wake you shall find,_

_all the pretty little horses._

Emmett smiled at the song he had heard her sing for Renesmee. Having a much deeper voice than his beautiful wife, he joined her with the second verse. Rosalie smiled up at him when she heard him join her.

_Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,_

_all the pretty little horses._

_Hush-a-bye don't you cry,_

_go to sleep, my little baby._

_Hush-a-bye don't you cry,_

_go to sleep, my little baby._

_When you wake you shall find,_

_all the pretty little horses._

By the time they were through singing, Hermione and calmed down enough to not be crying anymore. She seemed to be in no rush to get out of Rosalie's lap, though, but Rosalie was far from objecting. Hermione looked up at Rosalie and smiled. "That a nice song. Can you sing it again, tonight? Please?" Hermione asked.

Rosalie laughed as she nodded. "I guess that means you're staying?" She asked the child in her arms, even though she already knew the answer. Hermione nodded vigorously. Rosalie laughed. "Thank you, sweetheart. You've given me a family. For that I am very thankful to you. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Hermione nodded again. "I sure."

Rosalie smiled brightly. She looked at Carlisle and he nodded. "We can do the paperwork right away." She smiled at him gratefully and Emmett moved from behind her. He stood up and offered his hand to his wife. She took it, moving Hermione to her hip. She wasn't quite ready to let her down yet, and Hermione still seemed pretty shy and clingy, so she stood and kept her daughter on her hip. Her daughter. Rosalie smiled at the thought. This was her family, her husband and her daughter, and she couldn't be happier. Hermione moved her head so she could smile up at the both of them. Emmett moved closer and kissed his wife's cheek, then kissed his new daughter's cheek, too. "Welcome to the family, baby girl." Suddenly they saw a flash as Esme lowered a camera.

Esme shrugged. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. Your first family photo!" She gushed. Hermione buried her face in Rosalie's chest once again. Rosalie smiled at Esme, silently thanking her. She looked at Hermione. "Ready to meet the rest of the family, sweetie?" Hermione stayed silent. Rosalie sighed and looked at her family, silently warning them to come one at a time. Esme and Carlisle moved from the couch, so Rosalie could sit down and the person she meets get to sit on the end, not getting too close. Esme stepped up first, smiling at the new little miracle glued to her daughter's lap. "I'm Esme, I'm Rosalie's adoptive mom."

Hermione looked at Rosalie. "What's that mean?" She asked. Rosalie ran a hand through Hermione's already long hair. "Well, it means my Mommy and Daddy are in heaven, too. This is the woman who adopted me, just like I adopted you." She explained. Hermione looked back at Esme. "So you my Grammi?" She asked. Esme absolutely beamed, and nodded. "You could call me that if you wish, sweetie." She looked at Hermione as she nodded and stood and Carlisle sat down. "Well, you already know me, Hermione. Esme is my wife. I'm Rosalie's adoptive father." She dubbed him Grampi and he, too, stood and departed.

Renesmee sat down next, with Bella and Edward stood behind her. Renesmee looked at Hermione and smiled at her. "Hey, Hermione. My name's Renesmee. I was named after my grandmother. The one you met. See those people behind me?" She asked, pointing to Bella and Edward. "That's my mom, Bella and that's my dad, Edward. So, I guess that makes you my cousin. You can call me Nessie." She smiled at her. "The family's a little crazy. If they ever get to be too much, come see me. I'll keep you hidden." She winked. Hermione laughed at that, and held her arms out to her cousin Renesmee hugged her close and then gave her back to her mom.

Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper all introduced themselves. Hermione politely talked with them. She seemed to gravitate to the piano, which made Edward happy to no end. He promised Rosalie and Emmett not to push her into it if she didn't want to, and Jasper was happy when she wanted to see his guitar.** (A/N Couldn't help it, just go with it.)** Hermione had warmed a bit to some of them, but not all. Soon, Rosalie had her on her lap again as they all sat around talking while Carlisle did the paperwork. He told them he should have it filed soon and they might have to do some more paperwork, but not right away. Everyone decided it was probably safest to change her name, but they hadn't talked with Hermione about it yet or why it was necessary.

Soon, Renesmee was dragging Hermione out to play with her in the backyard with a few toys that she had played with when she was er size. Hermione had really taken to the young half-vampire. She ran around with her for a little while, when all the Cullens smelled something. Wolves.

They all knew the allies they had in the wolves, but they didn't know how Hermione would react to them, or if they would hurt her, on purpose or on accident. Rosalie reacted first, sprinting to the back door to protect her new daughter. Emmett was next to snap out of the shock, rushing to get to his family as well. As they ran out the back, they saw only Seth, Jacob and Leah trotting over in full wolf form. In an instant, Hermione was lifted with ease onto Rosalie's hip, Emmett pushing them both behind him, growling dangerously. The rest of the Cullen's stayed back, knowing the panic the new parents had, but they also knew that the little girl was in no danger.

Jacob phased back, putting up his hands to show them they weren't a threat. "Woah, ok. Ok, we'll back off. You guys know us. I only wanted to see Nessie. Who's the new addition?" He asked, referring to the cute tyke attempting in mold herself into Rosalie. Rosalie and Emmett relaxed, and apologized to the pack. "Sorry about that, guys." Emmett smiled, shaking Jacob's hand in greeting. "Jacob!" Renesmee shouted, going to hug the shape-shifter. "Come meet my cousin! I was just teaching her how to play catch." Jacob looked confused, so Carlisle stepped forward and explained things to the wolves. By the time he was done, all of them and changed back, keeping their distance since they didn't know the family as well as Jacob did.

"Hermione, honey, you have to look up. I want you to meet some friends of mine." Emmett said. He looked at her when she shyly looked over. "Hi." she mumbled. Jacob stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Jacob. I'm a very good friend of your cousins." He said.

Hermione looked at Rosalie, who nodded for her to go ahead and talk. "I'm Hermione." She introduced herself. Jacob walked closer to shake her hand, but Hermione whimpered and tried to hide again. Rosalie almost bit Jacob's head off. "Get back!" She snapped turning her daughter away from the pack. "I'm ok." Hermione said. Looking up again. "Sweetie, what happened?" Emmett asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Will he bite me?" She whispered to Rosalie. Rosalie relaxed, looking at her daughter. "Did you get spooked by him being a wolf a few minutes ago?" She asked quietly. Hermione nodded. Rosalie shook her head. "He won't bite you." She assured her. Emmett snarled at Jacob. "I'd bite him before he bit you." He said, giving Jacob the warning. With that, The pack relaxed and played with Renesmee as Rosalie and Emmett went inside to let Hermione take a nap. It had been a long morning.

As she was laying down, Hermione looked at Rosalie. "Is it true he'd bit him before he bit me?" She asked, referring to Emmett. Rosalie smiled and nodded. "We'll protect you, sweetie. From anyone." She said, laying down behind her little girl. Hermione nodded.

"Go to sleep, now, angel. You've had a long morning." Emmett said. Again, she nodded and looked to Rosalie. "Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked.

Rosalie knew she would cry if she could when she nodded, silently vowing not to leave her side. Hermione cuddled closer to Rosalie.

"Ok, Mommy." She whispered, letting sleep over come her.

* * *

_**R&R, please! I hope you guys like it! There ill be better chapters, but this one had to be written. I already have Hermione's pairing, but you are more than welcome to suggest a few if you'd like. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, it was exam week and all you high-schoolers know how fun that is! But I have a four-day weekend so I should be able to write another chapter within the next 4 or 5 days! Also, I'm changing Hermione's name. Her last name will be Cullen, but I don't have her first or middle name(s), and I'm writing that into the next chapter, so some help would be great! Thanks guys! Hope you like the chapter! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Let's go, Nessie! You've been up there for almost an hour!" Bella shouted up the stairs.

Speaking of Bella, she was absolutely right about Rosalie not letting Hermione letting her out of her arms for the night. Rosalie and Esme were talking in the living room when Hermione came in, climbed in Rose's lap and promptly fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, they began to talk quieter until Esme went hunting with the family, leaving Rose, Emmett and Hermione in the living room where they stayed while Hermione slept.

Today was the day they were going shopping with the girls, and Nessie had volunteered to get Hermione ready. Now, here they were, an HOUR later, and the girls still weren't down yet.

"Hermione, sweetie, is your cousin trying to pick out your clothes? Stomp twice for yes, once for no." Rosalie called up, know how excited her god-daughter could get when you got her going.

Two bangs sounded from upstairs.

"Renesmee Cullen, you let your cousin go this instant!" Bella yelled up the stairs.

"Awww, but Mom!" We heard being called down. Not ten seconds later, we see Hermione racing down the stairs and into Rose's arms.

"Mommy, she picky! I like what I have on!" Hermione said when she let go. Rose held her out at arm's length to get a better look at her and smiled at Hermione. She was still adjusting to being called Mommy, but she said no objection.

Rosalie looked at Hermione and smiled again at her outfit. Out of the clothes she brought, she picked the one's that closely matched her Mommy in a pair of toddler jeans **(A/N: I'm sure they exist somewhere….)** and a lavender t-shirt. Looking at Renesmee's pout, she had to guess this was Hermione's choice of clothing.

Bella looked at her daughter, "I like her outfit." She said.

Renesmee nodded, I guess so since she wouldn't wear anything else, anyways." She turned to Hermione. "Can I at least help pick out some clothes for you today?" She asked, apology written on her face.

Hermione looked like she had to think about it for a minute. "Some." she smiled. Renesmee smiled and gave her cousin a hug. The two looked to becoming near inseparable since they were introduced and played together for the first time.

Rose smiled at them, imagining the trouble the two of them would get into when they (or at least Hermione) were older. Shaking herself to stay in the present, she clapped her hands together, getting their attention.

"Who's ready to go shopping?" She smiled while the girls smiled and were jumping up and down. Bella just shook her head, and sighed. "Well, it seems I've been outvoted." She smirked.

Hermione held up her hands, and Rosalie easily lifted her onto her hip and walked outside to get into her car. "Now, I love Emmett dearly, but I needed my car. A jeep just wasn't going to do it for me." She explained to the girls, having never let them ride in her car before. She walked over to a smaller part of the garage, and removed a tarp that always sat on the car. A beautiful fuchsia dodge challenger came into view. Rose had Emmett run out to the store earlier to pick up a silver car seat for Hermione which now sat in the back seat. She opened her door and let Renesmee in to sit in the back, then handed her Hermione and asked her to buckle her in. After everyone was buckled, they made their way to the mall.

**4 HOURS LATER**

Rosalie found herself pushing a shopping cart back outside into the parking lot. They had done all her clothes shopping (Which Hermione let Renesmee pick out a few outfits), picked out furniture for her room that's next to Rosalie and Emmett's room, and even picked out some toys, games and books.

Jacob was walking behind her carrying a bulk of the stuff. Renesmee soon learned how heavy this was going to be, and gave the shapeshifter a call. He came running, not being able to say no to Nessie. Though she would never say it, Rosalie almost tolerated the shapeshifter. Maybe she could grow to like him, but that wasn't anytime soon.

Bella and Renesmee walked behind, Renesmee carrying a sleeping Hermione. She had done very well for a child her age, not throwing a fit, but just becoming a tad bit impatient at the 3 and a half hour mark. As they were packing up the car (which held much more than it looked like it could, thank God.), Rosalie offered Jacob a ride back to the house. He agreed shocked she would ask him.

"Well, you did just carry who knows how much for my daughter. We're stopping for ice cream as well, since Hermione was so good today. I guess I could tolerate you being there." She said, giving him the closest thing to an invitation she ever would. He nodded.

"Thanks, Rosalie." He smiled.

She scowled, not wanting to give him the idea she might not hate him, but it melted away when Hermione yawned and looked at her.

"Did you say ice cream?" She smiled at Rosalie. Rose smiled and nodded to her, kicking herself for giving her sweets at this age.

"I don't see why not. You like ice cream?" Hermione nodded quickly. Rose chuckled, "Well then ice cream it is!"

The ride in the car was quiet, Nessie and Jacob carrying on a pleasant conversation in the back. When they got to a nice outdoor place and went to order, Bella and Rosalie stepped to the back, knowing they didn't like the taste of human food. Renesmee ordered a Cherry and Strawberry swirl, her favorite, Jacob ordered a Rocky Road and Hermione, as cute a possible, asked for a kiddy-sized cookie dough.

They got bowls, napkins and spoons and went to sit down. The pleasant conversation started again, Rosalie and Bella talking about how they were looking for jobs and Jacob, Nessie and Hermione talking about games they would teach her.

In the end, Hermione seemed to be warming up to Jacob, even going as far to sit in his lap for a time. Jacob absolutely beamed at the newest to the family and let her set her own pace for how much she would talk to him. He offered her a taste of his ice cream, which she seemed happy about. Nessie smiled at two of the most important people in her life, overjoyed they got along so greatly.

The ride home was actually very pleasant with everyone talking animatedly with one another.

Rosalie was extremely pleased with how the day went, glad her new daughter had enjoyed herself, and when they got home around dinner time for Nessie, Bella invited Jacob to stick around a little longer. Jacob obliged, glad to get the time with Nessie and Hermione.

So while Esme and Bella cooked, she was sitting outside, in her favorite chair and a good book while Jacob and Nessie taught Hermione how to play hide and seek, freeze tag and even read to her from some of the books they had picked up for her while the men were putting the heavier stuff in Hermione's new room.

Renesmee and Hermione went to go set up Hermione's room, with some help from Alice who had skipped shopping to give the girl some space to warm up to her, which she was still doing. While they went upstairs, Jacob was sitting down across from Renesmee, so she set down her book and looked the shapeshifter in the eyes.

"So, you seem to enjoy having Hermione around." She said, keeping a calm tone.

"Yeah, she's nice. I like her, she's like a little sister I never got to have" Jacob said.

"I wonder, though, if you only put up with her to be with her cousin." Rosalie said, her eye warning him to answer carefully.

"With all due respect, Rosalie, you know I love Renesmee, but that isn't it. I like Hermione as her own person. She's adorable, and I'm glad she has such a great family looking out for her. I'm also glad she's your little girl, having a daughter suit you." He said, with a cheeky smirk.

"I'm not going to tell you to stay away from my daughter, as I don't see a need to, I'm just going to tell you I will hold you to that comment of her being like a little sister. I love that little girl like she was my own, and I will protect her like it. I think you would be good for her, show her what it's like to have a friend that's not her family, what guys are like that aren't vampires. She'll need that as she gets older. I tell you now, if you plan on dropping this charade once Renesmee falls for you, stop it now. I will not see my daughter hurt again." Rosalie growled.

Jacob nodded. "I would love if I could be a part of her life. Thank you, Rosalie, thank you very much. I will protect her when I can, I promise. Is Emmett okay with this, too?"

"Emmett knows his wife knows what he's doing, but as a dad will personally kill you if harm comes to my little girl." Emmett growled as he stepped from the shadows, apparently having heard the talk.

Jacob jumped in his seat from surprise as Rosalie chuckled, being used to her husband being a quiet as a mouse when he wanted to be. Emmett walked over and sat next to his wife, holding her hand. "So, how did shopping go?" He asked.

As Rose retold of the trip, the girls came back outside and picked back up their games with Hermione. It was pretty nice, having the family together and calm like this. Jacob came back over and sat with the rest of the men while the girls were playing, and picked up on the discussion sports. "Men." The women chuckled, discussing jobs and careers.

They all stayed like that for a while, when all of a sudden they heard something coming from they woods. The vampires, used to hearing noises from animals, paid it little mind but Jacob jumps and ran to the girls' side. Before anyone could blink, a pack of shapeshifting werewolves came charging into their backyard. The vampires snapped out of it, Bella and Edward sprinting to Renesmee and standing in front of her protectively while Rosalie and Emmett tried to get to Hermione, but found she was surrounded by werewolves. The rest of the family went to stand in front of the wolves growling at them territorially. The dark black and grey spotted wolf, obviously the pack leader, shifted back. He looked at Jacob, who phased back as well to communicate with him.

"Well, that's a rude greeting for someone who tried doing you a favor." He drawled in a german accent.

Jacob growled at him. "You're assistance isn't wanted, nor needed here. Leave. Now. This is my pack's territory."

The man frowned, looking around. "We can help kill these vampires, seeing as your pack isn't around. I see they aren't killing you now, so we help you kill them and be on our way."

Jacob stood taller. "They do not need to be harmed. One of them is my imprint. One of them isn't a vampire. I will say this one last time. Leave."

The man smiled. "See, I don't think we will. We can leave the two you mentioned alone, but I see no reason we can't play with the others." He said.

"My clan made a pact, stating a treaty of sorts. Meaning I am the intruder on their land, not the other way around." Jacob growled.

"Fine, fine. We leave. Suit yourself." The man surrendered.

"Cullens, get back to the house. Walk backwards. Edward, read my mind while I shift in case plans change." Jacob said cautiously.

Together, the Cullens walked slowly back to the house. At the end of the line, Rosalie was walking with Emmett next to her and Hermione in front of them. Then, several things happened at once. Two of the werewolves grabbed Rosalie and Emmett and yanked them sideways, one making a grab for Hermione. At the same time, Jacob, in wolf form, attacked the man making a grab for Hermione while the rest of his pack came charging through the woods, hearing Jacob's call to them in their minds. The visiting shifters were surrounded in moments with Jacob standing over a crying hunched over Hermione, growling, daring anyone to come near him.

Seconds later, having taken care of their werewolves, Rosalie and Emmett grabbed Hermione and raced her into the house.

Jacob's pack attacked with force, making the visitors stumble. They retreated, pulling back into the woods with Jacob's pack chasing them all the way to the border.

Back at the house, Emmett and Rose were rocking a crying Hermione, trying to calm her down. She hung on to her new parents for dear life while the rest of the family stood over them, looking concerned for the girl. Not even Renesmee could calm her down.

After about three hours, Hermione and finally stopped crying and was still clutched to her parents. The Cullens heard a knock at the door, startling them. After Alice confirmed it was Jacob, they opened the door and let him in.

"We chased them all the way to the border, and Seth and Leah are patrolling the borders, just in case. They came to challenge my status as pack alpha, seeing who's pack they could overrun. Apparently, they stopped here first on their way to me, going to offer me your deaths as gifts." Jacob said quickly.

Surprisingly, Jasper was the first to speak. "They would have sensed us, anyway, Jacob. The blame is not on anyone's shoulders." He said calmly.

"Are the girls ok?" He asked.

"Renesmee's fine, Jake." Bella stated.

"And Hermione?" He asked slowly.

"Jacob?" We heard Hermione whisper. Jacob quickly moved to her. "Hey Little Squirt." He smiled, crouching in front of her.. "You doing okay?" He asked her. We were all surprised as we saw Hermione throw herself at Jacob.

"You saved me." She said simply. Jacob looked up at Rosalie, almost asking permission. When she nodded slowly, he wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Well, I couldn't exactly let them hurt my little sister, could I?" He asked, smiling.

She looked shocked at him. "You like my bwother?" She asked, struggling over the word.

Jacob nodded. "If you want me to be." He said. She nodded vigorously. Then, looking at all of her family, she announced, "I have a bwother!" She squealed happily. Emmett just shook his head.

"Leave it to my daughter to pick a werewolf as a brother." He mumbled. "Perfect."

* * *

_**Lame, I know, but I wanted to introduce you to a VERY brotherly Jacob, who will stay that way throughout the story :) I still need a new name for Hermione, though, so Review! Thanks, guys!**_


End file.
